


Photograph

by Starflower



Category: Take That
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starflower/pseuds/Starflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lads try to get Jason to agree to a photograph backstage on the first tour without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely a work of fiction, from my over-active imagination! :-)

"Oh go on Jay!" Mark pleaded. Hopping from one foot to the other and smiling hopefully at their reluctant, former band-mate.

"It's just one photo..." Howard reasoned. He could never understand his friend's resistance to having his pictured taken. He knew Jason had left the band but the fans would be made up to see them together in a backstage selfie. It wasn't too much to ask surely?

"It's ok Jay" Gary could see from the set of Jason's jaw, that he wasn't having any of it and the more than pressed him the more he would dig his heels in. He thought back to the last time they'd had a similar conversation and what the outcome had been then...

"I'm sorry guys. I'd just rather not, at the moment." Jason said shaking his head apologetically while slowly rubbing his chin.

They all lapsed into silence, then James one of their security men, knocked on the dressing room door.

"Come in!" Gary called out.

James opened the door and leaned round and said, "Five minutes gentlemen!"

"OK" they replied, including Jason. It was almost like old times, thought Howard - the four of them, waiting for the show to begin - except it wasn't of course, but for a few minutes they could pretend.

It was great seeing Jay but it was also a sharp reminder of how things had changed. The three of them now in their stage outfits but Jason still wearing the jeans and sweatshirt he'd arrived in. 

"Right! To the stage!" Gary declared, trying to lift the slightly sombre atmosphere that had taken over.

"Yeah, we'd better get going. Don't wanna be late!" Mark said laughing nervously. The anticipation starting to take over as show time drew near.

Howard said nothing but walked over to the door and pulled it open then turned round to wait for the others to follow.

"Break a leg!" Jason said, smiling round at them all. He was so proud of what they had achieved since he decided he wanted out.

He had been a bit worried about how things would be afterwards, but the fans had been amazing and continued to support the band, which he was so pleased about.

"Thanks!" Howard nodded over to Jay. He really was looking happy and relaxed nowadays - and as handsome as ever, the bastard! Howard thought, chuckling to himself.

"What's so funny?" Jason asked, noticing his friend laughing to himself.

"Oh nothing really. Just thinking how retirement is suiting you" Howard teased him. Knowing he'd say something back. He'd missed Jason's company a lot - their jokes and banter - almost more than working together.

"Oi! I'm not retired, old man!" Jason laughed and waited for Howard's response.

"Oh you're not? I thought I saw your mobility scooter out in the car park? And less of the old!" Howard turned and quickly followed Gary and Mark out of the room, as Jason swore at him loudly while laughing despite himself.

"Howard," Gary whispered to him as they walked up the corridor to the backstage area. "When we do our group hug just before we go on, James will take a photo of us and hopefully we can get Jason into the picture too", Gary grinned wide.

"He doesn't want to do a photo though" Howard replied.

"We know" Mark added, joining the whispered conversation.

"We just need to get him to stand near us while we have the picture taken and we've told James to make sure Jay's in the back of the shot" Mark explained, biting his lower lip nervously.

Howard looked at his two band-mates with surprise at their sneaky plan. He checked over his shoulder and saw Jason was deep in conversation with James.

He turned back to Gary and Mark, "He'll go ballistic!" Howard whispered.

"Yeah probably, but he'll get over it" Gary said brightly and a bit too loudly. Jason looked over at them, but didn't say anything and returned to his conversation.

"He never goes on twitter, so he'll probably never find out anyway" Mark added quietly.

"Umm"" Howard still wasn't really convinced" 

"It's just one picture and it might not even work out!" Mark tried to reassure Howard. He knew it was a bit mean but all the fans had been asking them whether Jay had seen the show. This would be best way to let them know he had been. It would be better with his co-operation but he could be a stubborn git at times, so this was the only way, Mark told himself.

"Um, ok" Howard said reluctantly. He understood that Mark didn't mean any harm but he hated deceiving Jay, specially about something like this.

"Show time!" Gary rubbed his hands together gleefully.

Jason strolled over to them and hugged them all one by one. "Have a great show lads. See you afterwards."

"Thanks" They replied in unison.

It felt very strange now, thought Jason, as he looked at his friends, all dressed up ready to go out on stage and perform to thousands of excited fans. The nervous excitement evident on their faces. The constant movement even when seemingly standing still.

Being on stage performing was the best feeling in the world - He did miss that... but not the rest of the madness... especially not all the endless photographs!

Jason then stepped back and was waiting for James to escort him to one of the executive boxes, when Jonathan the band's manager approached him and started chatting to him.

Meanwhile the lads got together for their group hug and James took the photo making sure to include Jason in the background. 

\---------------------

After another triumphant show, the guys rushed backstage and quickly showered and changed. They were going to a private dining club with Jason for something to eat and a few drinks, as there wasn't a show the next day.

Jason returned backstage and sat in one of the overstuffed armchairs while waiting for them in the lounge area of their dressing room.

 "Brilliant show lads!" Jason exclaimed, when they'd finished getting ready. They sat down on the large sofa opposite him.

"Thanks!" they all said grinning broadly. Jay's verdict on the show was far more important to them, than any of the critics in the media.

"Were the shoes ok?" Joked Howard.

"Yes, they were mint!" laughed back Jason, making an ok sign with his thumb and forefinger.

 "What about the dancing? Especially mine?" Gary winked mischievously.

“It was ace, specially you Gary. Think you’re ready for Strictly now, Jason smiled broadly at his friend.

"What did you think about the Flaws dance?" Mark asked more seriously. He hoped Jason thought it was good enough. They'd rehearsed it for weeks.

"It was phenomenal. You and Howard did an amazing job" Jason said sincerely.

Jason looked thoughtful then said, "Think I'm out of a job now!" smiling over at Mark.

"No! You’re always welcome back" Howard interjected. He'd really enjoyed working with Mark as he was a very good dancer and always picked up the routines quickly but he did miss working with Jay.

"But only on half pay" Gary joked, to lighten the mood. Jason laughed heartily at this and stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"Well, shall we get going and have this meal. I'm famished!" stated Gary, standing up from the sofa and stretching lazily.

“Yes, good idea" Jason agreed, "but first I just want to say I know what you were all up to before the show" Jason looked at the others very carefully, waiting for their response.

“Eh, what d’you mean?” Gary was the first to speak and tried to feign ignorance.

“What you talking about?” Mark asked rather more nervously, as the ruse had been his idea.

“It’s a fair cop, guv!” Howard conceded, trying to make light of the deception. He looked over at the others and mouthed ‘sorry’

“Nah, it’s ok Dougie” Mark said and Gary nodded in agreement.

“We are really sorry Jay” Mark continued, looking contrite and hoping Jason wasn’t going to disown them forever now.

“Yes, we really are. We’ll take down the photo immediately!” Gary reached for his phone and started to scroll through the pages.

Jason shook his head and looked at his friends stricken faces.

“No, Gary, don’t do that” Jason had a hint of a smile round his lips.

“You were completely out of order taking that picture of me, when I’d said no, but…” At this point Jason’s shoulders started shaking and then he started to laugh.

The others stared at him, perplexed.

He managed to stop giggling long enough to explain, “I can’t stay mad at you lot, after what I put all of you through last year. You’ve never been angry or irritated with me for my decision, so how can I be angry with you over a silly photo. It was a clever plan - but you are all bastards!” With that he sat back and laughed some more.

Howard, Mark and Gary sat looking at Jason for several moments, still confused at his laughing but very relieved that he was ok about the photograph after all. Then they joined in the laughing too.

Sometime later, during their meal, Jason explained how it’d found out what they were planning.

“James told me what you lot were up to. He thought you were all mean!” Jason laughed, “So I said I’d not say anything till afterwards as long as he only got half my face in the photo.”

The other lads were gobsmacked about James grassing on them and Gary jokingly said that maybe they should dock James’ wages.

 “So I’ve got my picture all over twitter, I think you should pay a forfeit for being so cheeky.” Jason smiled wickedly at them all.

“Half a face!” Howard corrected him.

“Ok, half a face, but you still owe me!” Jason conceded.

“Um, ok, what can we do to make it up to you?” Gary asked rather nervously.

“I’ve not decided yet but I’m sure I will think of something suitably embarrassing” Jason grinned, as he saw the concerned looks on his friends’ faces.

After a long pause Jason said, “Only kidding! I’ll let you off this time, as long as you don’t do it again! Plus the worried looks on your faces were priceless and payback enough!” Jason grinned again.

“Thank god for that!” Gary breathed a sigh of relief, he had visions of Jason getting him to do a break dance routine and posting it on twitter.

“I’m not god, but I’ll take the thanks” Jason laughed again.

“We are really sorry Jay” Mark said feeling very relieved that Jason had been so reasonable about it all.

“It’s ok Mark, you only wanted to make the fans happy” Jason knew that Mark had a good heart and hadn’t meant any harm.

“Thanks mate” Howard, was also relieved - and happy that Jason wasn’t losing his mind over it, as he thought he might. He must be feeling more relaxed. Maybe leaving the band had been the right choice for Jay after all?


End file.
